Harm or Harmless?
by RemmyBlack
Summary: Basically, a new alien is spotted that looks to be one of MegaMind's species. And it's companion doesn't look to friendly either. Soo, does it mean harm or no harm?  Better then it sounds, I promise. RR/MM, maybe Minion/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Title:**

**Summary: There has been sightings of another alien, one that looks like Megamind. But why exactly is this alien on Earth?**

**Meaning of:**

**Soo-Min (say it really fast.): ****A combination of excellence and a bright mind. Origins: Korean**

**Mina (pronounced Mena): Protector. Origins: Dutch**

**A/N Special thanks to DystopianDusk for letting me use her diet patterns for MegaMind's species. =) **

**And I don't own anything except for Soo-Min and Mina and any character that you don't know. Rated T because I'm paronoid  
**

**Chapter One**

The blue-skinned alien looked out the window of the space ship.

"Why do you bother looking out there Mistress?" A dragon-like creature asked her, the animal had the body of a dragon and the wings, but was the size of a horse. It had gills that it could close and it's scales were a shiny black with it's wings a silver colour.

"It calms me, Mina," the young woman replied to her companion, there usually spoke in Hintoish(1), seeing how there are Hintonions(2) but they needed to practice the Cyaneous-Garnet(3) Planet's language. "How much longer?"

"One and a half hours Mistress," the creature answered her boss,

The alien just shook her head lately, "Mina, I know our customs require you to call me 'Mistress' but please call me Soo-Min."

"You will have to ask me a million more times, Mistress," Mina replied,

Soo-Min laughed quietly, "Of course I get the stick-to-the-rules minion."

"I'm not that _much_ of a goody-good," Mina lightly pushed her Mistress' shoulder in playfulness, Soo-Min unconsciously started petting the silver streak running down the creature's face.

"Yes you are but you are alose one brilliant _Blenomy, _Mina." Soo-Min told Mina,

Mina looked at her Mistress, "That was random, Mistress"

Soo-Min just smirked at her minion, "I'm a random Hintonion."

"That you are, Mistress, that you are."

"Well, how about we get familiar with this planet, I'm dying to find out what Chris-Moos is."

"Christmas, Mistress." the Blenomy automatically corrected the young woman.

"Chrissstmass?" Soo-Min tried again,

"Christ-mas," Mina said slower, hoping her Mistress would say it right,

"Christ-mas," the woman copied correctly,

"Very good, Mistress, now try saying it all in one word."

"Christmas," Soo-Min slowly smiled then burst out laughing, "We are going to be awesome!"

Mina smiled too, showing her piranha-like teeth, she was glad her Mistress was happy. The two aliens didn't notice when Soo-Min bumped into a very light blue thing that looked like a dummy and didn't notice the glowing that emerged from it.

***Meanwhile in Metro City***

Roxanne and Megamind were sitting on the couch, flipping through the channels while Minion cooked lunch. Roxanne heard a ringing and thinking it was her phone, got up and walked to the bedroom. Once she got there, instead of her phone vibrating, a blue glow was emerging from her boyfriend's 'binky'.

"Minion, Megamind!" Roxanne called, "The Binky is glowing!"

A few seconds later, Megamind and Minion were in the bedroom as well, the binky was still glowing blue.

"Minion, why is my binky glowing?" Megamind ask, the only time he knew that it glowed was in the dark and the room was definitely not dark.

"I don't know Sir," Minion replied back, the binky then showed an image of someone that looked like Megamind and a dragon-like creature.

"_Dolgotive, shlo leof stih tarn oll, Mina?" the alien asked the dragon-like creature, while throwing what looked like another binky around._

_The dragon-like creature rolled it's eyes, "Sol sho gol, Mistress." the alien handed it over to the creature and the image turned off. _

"Well, I am very confused right now." Roxanne stated, "Why didn't you two tell me that was some message device?"

All Megamind could do was look on, surprised.

"We didn't know Miss Ritchi," Minion replied.

***Back in ship***

"Well, that was annoying," Soo-Min told her companion, "So how do you turn the binky off again?"

Mina just rolled her eyes at her Mistress, "You press the little grey button on the side to turn it off, Mistress."

Soo-Min just looked at her, "I thought that was to turn it on?"

"It is, Mistress, it is also to turn it off," Mina explained, "It's time for your meal, Mistress."

Soo-Min sighed, "I hate having this disease(4),"

"Mistress, you should go into the _Florish_ now."

"I'm going Mina!" Soo-Min yelled as she walked to the _Florish_; it was like a piece of her planet was in the ship so she could eat. Each Florish was designed to suite the Hintonion and the Hintonion's minion feeding needs. But before Soo-Min could eat, the ship started to shake and fall apart, making Soo-Min collapse unconscious. Without thinking, Mina raced towards her Mistress, gently picked her up in her teeth and jumped out of the falling ship, flying towards the Cyaneous-Garnet Planet.

* * *

**A/N Damn it it, why are my first chapters always seem rushed and are stupid?**

**It does get better, ok, now to the annoying numbers I had in there to explain. **

**1. Hintonish is their native language, which leads to no.2**

**2. Hintonion is what I named the species because Hinto means 'Blue', and just added 'nion' to make it sound more alive.**

**-Garnet is obviously what Hintonions call Earth. Cyaneous means sky blue and Garnet can mean green. **

**4. Soo-Min has this disease where she needs to eat more then the average Hintonion to stay alive.**

**Ok, to the names, it's pretty easy to tell why I chose those two names, but in case you don't know, here are the reasons:**

**Soo-Min means a combo of Excellence and bright mind, 'nuff said.**

**Mina is Soo-Min's minion, meaning she is Soo-Min's protector and Mina means: Protector. **

**Soo suitable...ok on to what Soo-Min and Mina were saying in Hintonish.**

**1. Damn it, how does this turn off, Mina?**

**2. **_Son sho gol, Mistress__._** Give it here Mistress.**

**Also, I am very proud of the Blenomy (Blee-Know-Me) cuz one, you may think it's a mixture of a dragon and horse but you have no idea what it is actually =) **

**So all in all, I'm proud of creating Mina's species =)**

**Soo I hope you liked this and review please! The chapters will be longer! If you are confused just ask me in a Reivew =) **


	2. Golver

**A/N I don't own the MM characters, just the OCs**

**Pairing/s: MegaMindXRoxanna; Might be MinionXOC (depends on my mind)**

**Warning/s: Umm, a little swearing, its rated t mostly cuz I am very paranoid. **

**Special thanks to DystopianDusk for letting me use her diet patterns for MegaMind's species. =)**

**Now onto story, **

**Also, **_italics=Soo-Min _and underline = Mina

**That is to be known and is needed to be know.**

**Also when Mina and Soo-Min say 'Cyaneous-Garnet Planet' they are talking about Earth.**

**Also the namy 'Syx' belongs to Silvershepherd**

**Sorry if there is any mistakes, I don't have a beta so I'm going by 'spell check'. **

**

* * *

****Chapter Two**

Mina looked around for a place to safely put her Mistress, she was glad it was night time. Her black scales would help her blend it. Mina saw an open green field with blue-clear water, it would have to do. There would be less chance for the aliens* to spot them. Mina slowly flew down to the empty field before placing her Mistress gently on the ground, she got a _Golvor _out, so she could put the giant round blue fruit's liquid to refuel her Mistress.

Mina was too concerned for her Mistress to bother refuel herself as well, even if she knew she should go for a swim. After all, her species were suppose to live in water, through some Blenomy were more advanced then others, allowing them to spend incredible amount of time to live on land, Mina being one of them. Despite Mina's threatening appearance, she was a gentle creature, the only time Mina would pose as a threat if something was endangering her Mistress. After all, that's why the Hintonions had minions in first place, someone to provide protection and also friendship.

Mina was snapped out of her thoughts as Soo-Min started waking up. Soo-Min groaned, holding one hand to her head, just then she noticed the rather spiky texture under her and opened her eyes to find a black sky lined with stars.

For a minute she was confused as why the sky wasn't the natural light orange almost yellow colour, then realised she should be in a ship and not on land.

"Mina," Soo-Min started, her voice weak, "What happened?"

Mina offered her Mistress the rest of the _Golvor, _before answering, "The ship started falling apart, I suspect something hit it without our knowledge. Unfortunately, you collapsed before you could get food into you, so I flew us here."

Soo-Min offered a weak smile, "Thank-you, Mina,"

Mina shifted uncomfortably, minions don't usually get thanked for doing their jobs, "It's what I do Mistress."

Soo-Min managed a light chuckle before something crossed her mind, "Have you swam yet?"

Mina shook her head, "I had to make sure you were fine,"

"Well, I'm fine now, go swim." Soo-Min smiled a bit, reassuring the Blenomy she was fine, so Mina could swim. As Mina happily swam in the clear-blue water and Soo-Min ate her food, neither noticed someone with a camera watching them.

**Two Days Later**

Mina is from the species of Blenomy, being of that species she has to swim in water to not die even if she can live on land for 35(1) days without going into water after all the Blenomy species are a type of fish. There natural form, the way nature intended them to look, was a medium size body length, their fins and tail scales the colour that if they are the advanced species of Blenomy would be the colour of their wings, the rest of their body the same colour their land body would be. In Mina's case, her fins and tail were silver while the rest of her body was a shiny black.

_Whatcha doing, Mina? _

Mina jumped slightly as she heard her Mistress voice inside her head, then berated herself for not knowing better.

_Mina, don't beat yourself over it, obviously you were distracted or something. _Mina sighed, there was no way of knowing when her Mistress decided to use her telepathic powers to talk to her while she was away. Granted, she was the only animal her Mistress could talk to her via mind but it still was a little nerving.

How are you feeling Mistress? Mina heard her Mistress laugh silently,

_I'm feeling grand, Mina, so before we left home, did you get any one asking you out?_

Mina was rather surprised at how often her Mistress talk to her about her personal life yet her Mistress did that often. Mina sighed inwardly a little, knowing her Mistress would hear it,

Just Leon, Mistress.

Mina heard her Mistress scowl and popped her eyes out of the water to see her Mistress, instead of seeing her Mistress, she saw three figures walking towards her and the Mistress. Instinctively, she swam/ran out of the water, picked up her Mistress and ran to the old-looking brown barn(2) she saw on her flight to the Cyaneous-Garnet planet. Mina's Mistress must of been still reading Mina's thoughts because she didn't demand what was going on.

_Mina, what do we do if those figures find us?_

Once Mina was in the barn, she put her Mistress down before answering,

We, Mina had to pause, this isn't what minions do, well yeah their protect their Boss but they _don't_ come up with a plan.

_It's ok, we will figure it out, we always do_. Mina looked down at her Mistress, who was smiling gently, her dark yellow almost gold eyes showed understanding, Mina wondered how in the universe she got the most understanding Hintonion ever. Mina's Mistress started to slowly get up but accidentally bumps her giant blue head(3) on something causing her to scream in pain, then slap her hands over her mouth. Her and Mina's eyes widened, hoping that the figures were still to far away to hear Mina's Mistress scream. Unfortunately, their hope was in vain seeing how they heard the door open,

"A barn?" A male voice asked them, "Really? A barn?"

Someone snorted, "Better then your hide out," a female voice answered,

Soo-Min and Mina slowly turned around to face the three figures Mina spotted earlier, the first one was obviously a human with her short brown hair, the other two however, were obviously from their planet.

Soo-Min gasped as the other Hintonion, unable to control herself she heard herself yell "Talon!"

The blue-skin male stepped back a little bit, "Talon?" he asked looking confused, then Soo-Min started berated herself for forgetting Talon was sent away from her planet when he was eight days old.

"Sorry," Soo-Min started, "I was to shock to see you to realise you wouldn't know your actual name."

"Who are you?" the question came from the human woman, Soo-Min looked at her, she didn't want to invade her privacy by reading her mind but she didn't want to be dissected and experimented on as well.

Soo-Min looked over at Mina, knowing if Mina thought she was in any danger she would go into her protective role. Also, Soo-Min noticed, that Mina was trying not to look in the direction of the third figure. So being who she was, she decided to look over at the third figure, at first all she saw was a giant gorilla robot suit thingy but then noticed the round glass bowl on top containing a fish from her planet, what was the name? She never was good with the names of species at all, but she decided it was time for teasing realising _why_ exactly her minion was avoiding looking in that direction.

_Like what you see on the left?_

She saw Mina's eyes widened, mentally denying it, making Soo-Min make a game out of it.

"Excuse me," the human interrupted the mental battle of wits between Hintonion and Blenomy, "I asked you a question."

Soo-Min looked at her, "I'm sorry, I just got caught up in my thoughts. My name is Soo-Min, my companion's name is Mina, what is yours?"

The human girl paused for a moment, before answering, "Roxanne, why are you here?"

The human, Roxanne is just curious, she doesn't mean any harm. Soo-Min heard her minion say, she was about to go 'ok' but got another idea.

_You aren't jsut saying that so you can talk to **him** are you?_ Soo-Min chuckled slightly at Mina's denial but took note when she said 'I wouldn't mind talking to him but not if it endangered you Mistress' well the talking to him part.

"I'm just joking Mina," Soo-Min said out loud, making the woman, Talon and the fish stare at her. It was annoying Soo-Min she couldn't think of the fish species name, then she noticed the confused stares looking at her.

"Oh, I can read minds but you can tell if I'm reading your mind." Soo-Min answered their silent question, "Plus I don't enter unless I have your permission or my power goes crazy and enters without me knowing."

Roxanne nodded, through Soo-Min saw the distrust in her eyes, "Why are you here?"

Soo-Min shrugged, "It's easier to get a better job when you've been to other planets. Well that and I wondered what happened to Talon."

"Syx," Talon said, "I mean, I answer better when I'm called Syx."

Soo-Min shrugged, "I don't blame you, The Council are not very good with boy names, too bad only their can name the boys."

"The Council?" Roxanne and Talon err Syx asked,

"People in charge, that's all I know really," Soo-Min admitted, "I was never good with politics."

"How do we know we can trust you?" Roxanne continued,

"How do I know I can trust you?" Soo-Min told her,

"You can read minds right?"

Soo-Min nodded, wondering where this was going, "Yes,"

"So read my mind and if you were telling the truth about knowing if you were reading my mind then I can trust you." Roxanne stated,

"You sure?" Soo-Min's eyes widened has Tal err Syx said the same thing at the same time.

Roxanne rolled her eyes "Megamind, I'm sure,"

"Megamind?"

"You will find out, now read my mind."

Soo-Min shrugged, "As long as you are sure," with a confirming nod from Roxanne, Soo-Min started looking through the human's memories, noticing that for awhile Syx was a villian which was quite interesting. Hmm, also interesting, the human was the kidnappee and they ended up romantically together. _Since I'm already reading her mind, let's see if the fish is single,_ Soo-Min though, while looking through trying to find the information required, the answer was yes.

As Soo-Min left Roxanne's mind, Roxanne shuddered, "She's telling the truth about knowing she is reading your mind."

"So," Soo-Min started, looking at Syx and Roxanne, "You two huh? Not surprised on your part, cuz, how many times did you kidnap her?"

"Cuz?" Roxanne and Syx yelled

"Oh right, I'm your cousin, through it is a bit complicated then that." Soo-Min answered,

"How is it complicated?" Roxanne asked, Soo-Min just grinned.

"Glad you asked Roxanne," Soo-Min smiled slightly.

* * *

**A/N Ok, I know that was quiet a random thing to end on and not to mention a little bit of a cliffhanger, but the chapter was just getting to long. So onto what I meant with the little numbers and the ***

**starting with *. Humans are just as alien to Hintonions as they are to them and since it is sort of in Mina nad Soo-Min's P.O.V obviously they are going to think of humans as 'aliens' or 'humans'. **

**1. 35 days seems an odd number to pick out of the blue(hehe, that wasn't intentional btw) right? Well I wanted a month and the 5 days is added because well anyone wanna guess why? and yes it does have somehthing to do with the movie. **

**2. Why are all the random barns red? Why not brown? So I went with brown.**

**3. That's just me wanting an excuse to write 'giant blue head' because it is fun to write (and say) giant blue head. Trust me, it wasn't suppose to be a cliche meeting of MegaMind, Roxanne and Minion but I just wanted to write 'giant blue head' and you can so tell from the a/n that's going over it's limit to write 'giant blue head'. **

**And no, just because Mina seems to think Minion is cute, doesn't mean they will actually get together, I'm still undecided about that...Anyone want to help me?**

**Also, if you can come up with a name for Minion's species, please let me know! I WILL GIVE YOU CREDIT!**


End file.
